


Unexpected

by ShimmerTheWanderer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerTheWanderer/pseuds/ShimmerTheWanderer
Summary: Gage does something Sole never thought he was capable of...





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I had a moment of inspiration and this happened...  
> First time posting! Please be gentle.

"Porter. How could you do something like this?" Sole didn't know how to describe the scene before her. The house had been cleaned and tidied. No more was his dirty blood stained clothes scattered on the floor, instead in a neatish heap off to the side. No more was his weapons left to be tripped over but now on the racks and shelves with hers. And the bed. He made the fricking bed. Clean sheets, fresh pillows with scattered Hub flower and Carrot flower petals over it.

"Well I just figured I could show ya what I couldn't say." Gage scratched the back of his head. He wasn't into all this romance. It was bad enough he considered doing something like this, never mind the fact that he actually asked people how to do it! He didn't dare ask Piper that damn reporter would probably post it all over the Commonwealth. No, he asked Cait, by far the most tolerable of the overboss' friends and a close one she was too.

"Aw You going soft on me honey?" Throwing her arms around his neck and standing on tippie toes so she could get her face close to his. She couldn't help the smirk as she teased him and he placed his hands around her waist.

"Now don't go thinking that! This ain't somethin' thats gunna happen too often ya hear? You know I'm not big on feelings and shit..." He was feeling more and more self conscious by the minute. But having her near him helped him relax- Just a little.

"Well I love it. and I love you." She could read him like a book, most of the time anyways. She never saw this coming though.

"Yeah yeah, I know boss. And I know this goes without saying but, don't tell anyone I did this."

"This stays between you and me. Promise."


End file.
